The Tales of Tristram
by Swordman Beliefs
Summary: This is the story of the four heroes of Tristram. The tale of the Warrior the Rogue and the Vizjerei. Told by the fourth member the Mercenary Jake Carter. This is the first hand tale of the battle they fought told to Tyrael by Jake. T for language,Gore


**A/N: This is a story that follows the account of the three heroes of Diablo through my version I like to think this will work out so enjoy. This is a good idea I think and no ones tried it I think so enjoy.**

**Bold is talking and when ever in the past it will be seen as first person view but present will be third person so enjoy my story the first tale of Tristram.**

The tavern was rowdy as men drank and gambled each trying to forget the outside each trying to drown their sorrows and fury with the spirits of the Dragon eye inn. One person stood out among these men he didn't laugh nor did he guzzle down the ale instead he took a sip and then closed his eyes as if he were remembering something. He was a powerfully built man his wardrobe consisted of a black sleeveless shirt along with tan breeches and boots. On his waist was two sheathed swords and two pouches that seemed to be about to rip due to there contents. His hair was long and bound in a swordsman tail it was sandy blond and seemed to curl slightly around the front. His eyes were blue and seemed far away as if he was truly no longer in the tavern but in some far off land in his memories. He wasn't an unattractive person despite the rugged unshaved beard and weathered face he was still quite handsome.

**"Would you like a refill?" **The man snapped back from where he had been in his mind and glanced at the young serving wench. She was probably in her teens but still quite beautiful with short black hair and brown eyes along with a nice figure. He smiled slightly and nodded, **"If it isn't a problem." **His voice was warm and cold at the same time but his smile made the girl smile as well and she poured more of the spirits into his mug the man smiled again drank and handed her a gold coin. **"Thank you for the mead." **

She took the coin and smiled the man chuckled as she skipped away having probably received the best tip of her career. **"That was very nice." **The man glanced to his side seeing another man next to him garbed in a hooded robe that hid his face. But that was only the outside the man saw the glowing wings and armor hidden by the spell. **"So you're here Tyrael." **The angel laughed and looked at the man again, **"Only three men have seen through this guise without my help you the warrior and Cain." **The man chuckle and drink again. **"What do you want?"**

Tyrael looked over towards him his face hidden but the man knew he was watching. **"Tell me what happened in the Cathedral Jake." **Jake froze his drink grasped firmly in his hand his eyes hard and cold. **"You are an Archangel Tyrael I thought you saw all?" **His voice was bitter filled with anger, **"Or is that a myth Tyrael?" **Tyrael only sighed and looked at him, **"The Burning hells do not let us see all Jake you know this." **

Jake glanced at him and sighed the tension leaving his eyes replaced by a knowing glance. **"Your right, forgive my outburst..." **He smiled and took a drink and looked at the Angel. **"It is a long tale are you sure?" **Tyrael nodded and Jake sighed, **Fine then let me tell you my tale, this is the tale of the three heroes' and I of how we took it upon ourselves to save Tristram and defeat the taint that had taken over the Cathedral." **

He drank and his eyes darkened in memory, **"This is the tale of the horror we faced the demons we killed and the people we lost and the burden we will always bare." **He smiled and leaned back in the chair and sighed, **"This is our journey into a hell that we willingly went into all for the sake of all the people they cared about and my want for treasure and power. Of sacrifice, greed and eventually love. This is the story of The Demon Cathedral."**

He drank then smiled, **"But before I start telling you that you need to learn more of who I was back then and what led to me joining those three right?" **Tyrael only nodded and Jake smiled, **"Well then here you are,"**

(Past)

I was a mercenary of some renown then it was due to a mission that I was the only one to survive the Wendigo Hunt in the Forest of Westmarch. A tribe had made it their home about five of them so twenty mercenaries went in only I came out. I had slain the beasts skinned them and then returned the others hadn't survived either crushed or eaten. I on the other hand returned and gained the glory of a skilled warrior but I only took the gold and returned to drinking and gambling and waiting for the next job. They came but never the jobs that gave me that thrill that need for adventure a true test of my skills.

I fought in battles and killed bandits I even defended nobles but nothing changed I still wanted more something that would quench this flame that burned for a true test of my skill. In many ways what I wanted made me seem crazy ad many thought that as I took harder fights longer jobs and to many I gained a title. "The Swordsman of Death" I found the Title annoying and never used it but the thing stuck and I had to ignore it. As I said before only the money and chance to test my skill and improve it that was all I was after.

But I'm not saying the fame didn't come in handy I was able to find jobs very easy due to that. It was after about three years of this that I met them, I was twenty two in a inn called the Angels Rest Inn. The Inn was old and the inside creaked I noted the rats and the fact the food and ale awful it was more like a demons rest then a Angels.

(Present)

Jake laughed his eyes on Tyrael who only listened. **"I'm sorry it's just that Inn was one of the worst I ever went to yet it was called Angel's Rest I found that funny." **That earned him a chuckle and he swigged the ale. **"Well this is where they came in."**

(Past)

I had just one a game of poker and raked in a good amount of gold when the door opened. I along with everyone else turned to see what they would come in, and then I saw them. The first was a warrior I could tell his eyes cold black as his hair he wore the armor of a freelance knight and on his back a two handed broad sword. I noted the fact that he had a expressionless face and I knew the man had seen combat and the horrors of war. Next was a beautiful woman with long red hair petite lips and emerald green eyes. She was in a rogue's outfit the customary green leather jerkin and pants bow on the back with quiver full of arrows. On her side two thin swords for close combat. The final member was a dark skinned Vizjerei the robes covered in intricate runes and the staff in hand the gray eyes and the imposing I am better then you gave him away quickly.

All in all I hated the sorcerer I didn't mind the rogue and I knew the warrior would not be a problem. They sat down at one of the vacant tables and ordered the stew which I had a feeling consisted of a sick concoction of rat meat and vegetables that had been grabbed from the trash. I guess they saw that as well as the Vizjerei changed the nasty stew into something I wanted to try. Of course I didn't though since I still had a game going on and I began to win again.

Then they spoke the rogue talking about their home and how happy she'd run into them and I knew they had all been from the same town I couldn't help laughing at that which got their attention. They seemed to glare at my back until I turned and gave them a smile that showed I was laughing at something else. That made them go back to their conversation. The Rogue was talking the most about seeing Griswold and Ogden when they reached Tristram; I listened as she spoke of her home. I listened and started to think it would be interesting to see that town.

That's when the Vizjerei heard another of the patrons talk about bandit's e paled slightly and turned towards the other two. He began talking to the others, **"We need a mercenary to guard us I say we call some help." **They gave him a look that made him laugh again and this time earning a smile from the Rogue and glare from the Vizjerei the warrior still uncaring. I stood seeing a chance to see their home no prospect of leaving the inn I took it without a second thought. **"You need a Mercenary?" **I extended my hand and smiled, **"I'm your man Jake Carter swordsman and for hire." **My normal I can your guard voice.

They gave me a uncertain look but the Rogue was smiling back and took my hand, **"Raven Nightingale pleased to meet you Jake." **The warrior followed taking my hand and grasping it I winced as he tested my grip and he did as well when I did the same. **"Dramos Radclain good grip you aren't all talk." **The Vizjerei took my hand and I felt the magic in the grip. **"Malak Kalian pleasure to meet you." **I remember thinking he was to full of himself but I pushed those thoughts away as I sat with them.

We talked for awhile and I got my price of five hundred gold coins and that we would leave in the morning towards the town of Tristram I couldn't help but chuckle as the three spoke to me about the place I had agreed to guard them to but I shrugged nodded and listened and after we went to sleep and awoke we headed to Tristram.

(Present)

Jake drank ignoring the disapproving look he knew that Tyrael was giving him and sighed. **"In the long run I don't know if it was destiny or just bad luck but I went with them and headed towards Tristram." **His eyes darkened and he smiled a bitter smile. **"What I always laugh at is that I walked into that hell without a care thinking what the worst that could happen was." **Jake took a big gulp and smiled, **"In the end though it didn't matter what I think now the pasts the past and I happen to always think the past is something you must remember so not to do it again." **He motioned for a refill and the girl smiled and refilled again and Jake gave her his smile and another tip. **"Unless repeating it's a good thing." **That earned a laugh and he smiled at Tyrael, **"Well then shall I continue, I believe I'll skip that damn travel part and just get to Tristram."**


End file.
